<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wash away by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912935">wash away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic, angst??????????? not really, idk man, major character death: my last braincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on "the end of love" by florence + the machine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wash away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt nervous in a way that couldn’t be named.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'd dreamt last night of a sign that read, "the end of love”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And he remember thinking</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even in his dreaming it was a good line for a song</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance laughed lightly under his breath. Recently, he’d been especially melodramatic. Keith brought out the romantic in him. Beside him, said boy was looking at him intently, ever the good listener.</p><p>He shifted his position to lean forward onto the balcony, mirroring Keith’s posture. The wood under his arms creaked a bit, breaking some of the silence. Besides the cicadas chirping and the calm whispers of wind, the air between them was relatively silent.</p><p> </p><p>Lance could feel his heartbeat gaining speed, creating a thrumming in his ears. He gripped the rough wood under his hand, trying to stay present and focus on the crisp night air. Keith tended to make his heart to palpitate against his will, and the proximity wasn’t helping. Moments with him had become intimate recently, even a relaxing conversation under the stars left him feeling vulnerable.</p><p>He took note of the small things, like the way that the small ponytail was coming loose on his nape. He’d always wanted to braid Keith’s hair, and was in a constant state of restraining himself from just reaching out and brushing out Keith’s mullet with his fingers. Realizing that he’d been staring at his mullet for a while now, he quickly looked away. Keith definitely noticed.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in the dark, leaning against the balcony of his parent’s beach house in Cuba. The night was relatively young, stars at their brightest. Across from where they stood, the beach twinkled at them. If the wind blew south, they would taste the sea breeze and watch as the ocean waves rolled onto the white sand.</p><p> </p><p>The house was only a few years old, but the land was of centuries and housed generations of his family. When he was eight, a hurricane hit Varadero. His family had to rebuild their life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’re a family pulled up from the flood</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He tore the floorboards up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And let the river rush in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>not wash away, wash away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wash away. That’s how he solved his problems, passiveness. Ignoring it if the issue would cause a lot of emotion. Another thing that Keith changed. Hitting the problem with full force, confronting it without fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We were reaching in the dark”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance flinched. He’d gotten so comfortable with Keith’s presence that he’d almost forgotten he was there. He turned his head towards him, and shot a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That summer in New York”</em> Keith explained.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his body to face lance, looking unsure and playing with his leather gloves. Classic Keith. Being cryptic and blunt, yet years of communication made his words clear to Lance. During the time that he was having sixty different thoughts, Keith had obviously been thinking deeply about them.</p><p> </p><p>The mention of their summer in New York brought up a new multitude of thoughts. The memory was still burning in his mind, still new enough to hurt and leaving him warm inside. It was where he’d realized his feelings for Keith. Every day was comprised of stolen kisses, each one of hotter and even more passionate degree. He still wasn’t sure how it’d happened, they’d collided so strongly neither one had to say anything about it. Running around the city, careless, allowing lance to ignore the emotions churning at the bottom of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But it didn’t hurt at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>To fall in love with Keith, that is.<br/>At the end of the dream-like summer, they’d parted ways and acted as if nothing had happened. Lance pretended to be fine with that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And let it wash away, wash away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But for Keith to continually ignore what was between them, and pass over it, saying they were ‘reaching in the dark’, was too much. If anything, they were finally seeing themselves in daylight.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Keith, under the autumn moonlight. He stared back, dark brows furrowed, looking cutely confused and concerned. Lance flushed, and felt his heart picking up the pace again. It was now or never.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In a moment of joy and fury he threw himself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>From the balcony like his grandmother so many years before him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a breath, trying to continue looking at Keith’s partly surprised face. Of course he just had to look handsomely stunned while Lance was a flushing mess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve always been in love with you”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Could you tell it from the moment I met you?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>or get yeeted</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>